


Wetten und Partyspiele

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco verliert eine Wette, Harry muss nach einem Partyspiel eine Aufgabe erfüllen. Schon komisch, dass sie beide das Gleiche machen müssen. Natürlich in großer Manier und in der Öffentlichkeit - Mitschüler können ja so fies sein!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetten und Partyspiele

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

_[Slytherinkerker, Gemeinschaftsraum, Freitag Abend]_

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zum Bersten gefüllt, doch niemand schien sich daran zu stören. Überall saßen die Schüler in Grüppchen zusammen, unterhielten sich über alltägliche Dinge - der ungerechte Punktabzug von Professor Sprout, die neuesten Modetrends aus Paris, ihre Abneigung gegen Gryffindor - oder widmeten sich ihren Hausaufgaben. Dieser Teil der Schülerschaft war jedoch ein eher geringer Prozentsatz, denn der Großteil genoss lieber das angehende Wochenende.

Draco Malfoy, ungekrönter Prinz des Hauses Slytherin, lümmelte in einem bequemen, mit grünem Samt bezogenen Sessel und sah ins Feuer, während er sich mit seinem Freund und Zimmerkollegen Blaise Zabini unterhielt.

Blaise war ein sonst eher ruhiger Zeitgenosse, der kaum auffiel, sich aber dennoch in seinen eigenen Reihen zu behaupten wusste. Er besaß einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor, den viele nicht verstanden, den Draco jedoch die meiste Zeit äußerst unterhaltend fand. Der andere Junge war auch sonst recht zynisch. Kurzum: er war ein typischer Slytherin.

Und zu den Eigenheiten eines Slytherin gehörte ebenso der Sinn fürs Glücksspiel. Seien es eine Runde Zauberschach, diverse Partyspiele oder Wetten - wenn man einen Slytherin fragte, so hatte der bis zu einem gewissen Alter bereits all diese Laster durch. Blaise war jemand, der gern wettete, einfach weil er immer richtig zu liegen schien. Doch auch Draco war in der Welt des Wettens zu Hause, denn er hatte ebenfalls noch nie eine Wette verloren.

Vielleicht konnte man sich das Desaster, das Draco erwartete, genau damit erklären: es wetteten zwei Personen miteinander, die noch nie verloren hatten und sich deshalb ihrer Sache ziemlich sicher waren. Zwangsläufig musste einer von ihnen den Kürzeren ziehen. Und beide waren der Meinung, es wäre der jeweils andere.

Also saßen sie an diesem Abend vor dem Feuer, unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander und gerieten dann in ein Streitgespräch.

"Und ich sage dir, dass Snape nie im Leben etwas mit einem Gryffindor anfangen würde", wiederholte Draco zum inzwischen fünften Mal. "Das erlaubt ihm seine Slytherinehre überhaupt nicht."

Blaise grinste nur. "Du, mein lieber Draco, willst nicht sehen, was so offensichtlich ist. Unser lieber Professor Snape vögelt einen Gryffindor, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, sein omnipräsentes Malfoygrinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Blaise, mein Lieber, ich befürchte, du hast zu viel von diesen Halluzinogenen zu dir genommen, wenn du ernsthaft daran glaubst, dass Snape so etwas tun würde. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er viel zu sauertöpfisch herumläuft - was übrigens ein sehr deutliches Zeichen dafür ist, dass jemand unter extremem Sexentzug leidet - wüsste ich nicht, welchen Gryffindor Snape auch nur freiwillig anfassen würde. McGonagall?"

Jetzt lachte Blaise. "Oh Draco, ich wusste gar nicht, mit welchen Scheuklappen du herum rennst! Natürlich trifft sich Professor Snape nicht mit einem momentan präsenten Gryffindor! Und sein sauertöpfisches Gesicht ist nur Fassade. Es sähe etwas komisch aus, wenn er plötzlich lächelnd durch die Gegend laufen würde, oder nicht?"

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wer deiner Meinung nach Snapes Bett wärmt", hob Draco hervor und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Sessel zurück.

Blaise lehnte sich ebenfalls bequem zurück, betrachtete desinteressiert seine Nägel und meinte nonchalant: "Lupin natürlich."

Einen Moment lang starrte Draco den anderen Slytherin nur ungläubig an, ehe er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. "Der war gut!", keuchte er schließlich. "Oh Mann, Blaise, du solltest dich mal untersuchen lassen! Snape hasst den Werwolf! Und wer würde so eine Kreatur schon freiwillig anfassen?"

Blaise grinste jetzt wieder breiter und hielt Dracos Blick fest. "Snape scheint Lupin recht gern anzufassen. Ich sage dir, dass die beiden schon eine ganze Weile das Bett miteinander teilen. Von wegen abgrundtiefer Hass."

Eine ganze Weile blieb Draco stumm, ehe sich seine silbergrauen Augen zu Schlitzen verengten und ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen auf seinen feinen Gesichtszügen erschien. "Nun gut, Blaise. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass du Recht hast, dann können wir ja darum wetten."

Als hätte Blaise nur auf so eine Aussage gewartet, formte er aus dem Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand einen Ring, steckte sich die beiden Finger in den Mund und ließ einen ohrenbetäubenden Pfiff erklingen. Sofort herrschte Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Hey Pansy, Milli, kommt ihr mal?", rief er zwei Mädchen zu, die am anderen Ende des Raumes in eine Zeitschrift vertieft gewesen waren. Die beiden Mädchen tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, ehe sie die Schultern zuckten, sich erhoben und zu den beiden Jungen am Feuer hinüber schlenderten.

"Was gibt's denn?", wollte Millicent auch sofort wissen, als sie sich auf Blaises Sessellehne sinken ließ. Pansy ließ sich auf Dracos nieder. Blaise schlang einen Arm um Millicents Hüfte und lächelte Draco an, als er erwiderte: "Draco und ich sind uns wegen einer gewissen Sache uneinig und haben beschlossen zu wetten. Wir brauchen euch als Zeugen."

Sofort war das Interesse der beiden Mädchen geweckt. "Lass hören", forderte Pansy und sah von einem Jungen zum nächsten. Blaises Grinsen wurde breiter. "Zunächst die Regeln: der Gewinner bestimmt im Vorfeld, was der Verlierer zu tun hat. Die Zeugen, das seid ihr, Ladies", lächelte er Pansy und Millicent an, "hören sich zunächst den jeweiligen Standpunkt der beiden Kontrahenten an und enthalten sich jeglichen Kommentars, auch wenn sie rein zufällig wissen sollten, wer Recht hat. Wenn die Wetteinsätze abgegeben wurden und die Wette per Handschlag beschlossen wurde, muss einer der beiden Kontrahenten seine Behauptung beweisen, im Beisein des anderen Kontrahenten und der Zeugen. Soweit alles klar?"

Alle nickten, hatten sie dieses Prozedere doch schon mehrere Male durch. Blaise nickte Draco zu und der grinste fies. "Gut, Blaise. Sollte ich gewinnen - was ohne Zweifel eintreten wird..."

"Na na, keine Behauptungen aufstellen, Draco", grinste Blaise. Als Draco ihm nur seinen Mittelfinger zeigte, warf Blaise ihm eine Kusshand zu. Draco verdrehte die Augen und fuhr fort: "Also, wenn ich gewinne, musst du einen ganzen Tag lang einem Gryffindor zu Diensten sein. Du musst alles tun, was derjenige von dir verlangt, egal was."

"Darf ich mir den Gryffindor aussuchen?", fragte Blaise ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Draco lächelte kalt. "Nein, das übernehme ich in Absprache mit unseren beiden Zeugen. Vergiss nicht, du musst einen Tag lang restlos alles tun, was der Auserwählte von dir verlangt. Ausgenommen sind Phrasen wie 'Stürz dich vom Astronomieturm' oder ähnliche für deine Gesundheit schädliche Aktionen."

"Wie großzügig", grinste Blaise. "Bist du fertig?" Als Draco nickte, ließ sich Blaise ein Stück in seinem Sessel hinunter gleiten, hielt Dracos Blick fest und begann grinsend: "Wenn ich gewinne, Draco-Schatz, dann steht dir eine vergleichsweise einfache Aufgabe bevor, ist es doch etwas, was du schon eine ganze Weile tun willst."

Bei diesen Worten erbleichte Draco sichtlich. "Das würdest du nicht wagen, Zabini!", zischte er unheilverkündend. Blaises Grinsen wurde nur breiter. "Oh doch, Draco. Genau das. Angst, dass du verlierst?"

Sofort setzte sich Draco kerzengerade auf. "Nein. Von mir aus, wenn du unbedingt musst."

Blaise nickte kurz und wandte sich dann an die beiden Mädchen. "Also, Ladies. Mein Wetteinsatz an Draco ist folgender: Wenn er verliert, muss er Harry Potter küssen. Aber kein kurzer Kuss auf die Wange, sondern ein richtiger Kuss mit Zunge und allem drum und dran. Den Zeitpunkt und den Ort bestimme ich gemeinsam mit den Zeugen."

Draco schluckte hart, nickte dann jedoch und streckte seine Hand aus. "Abgemacht?" Blaise lehnte sich vor und ergriff Dracos Hand, schüttelte sie kurz. "Abgemacht."

Pansy und Millicent waren der Unterhaltung atemlos gefolgt, doch jetzt schüttelte Pansy den Kopf. "Sagt mal, Jungs, warum handeln eure Wetteinsätze eigentlich ausschließlich von Gryffindors?"

"Das, meine liebe Pansy", begann Blaise und wandte seinen Blick dem Mädchen zu, "hat mit unserer Wette zu tun. Ich erkläre kurz: Draco und ich sind uns nicht einig darüber, ob Professor Snape momentan mit jemandem das Bett teilt oder nicht. Ich sage ja, er sagt nein. Doch unser Disput geht noch weiter. Ich behaupte des Weiteren, dass dieser Jemand, mit dem Professor Snape schläft, ein Gryffindor ist, um genau zu sein Remus Lupin. Draco hier behauptet, dass Professor Snape zu sauertöpfisch gucke, deshalb also abstinent lebt."

Die beiden Mädchen tauschten einen langen Blick, ehe sie sich angrinsten und gleichzeitig zu Draco starrten. "So, das ist also die Wette?"

Beide Jungen nickten und die Mädchen sahen sich wieder an. "Wer möchte seine Theorie beweisen?", fragte Millicent und sah abwartend zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten hin und her. Blaise erhob sich augenblicklich aus seinem Sessel. "Ich. Und zwar sofort. Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen, Ladies and Gentleman?" Damit bot er Millicent einen Arm an, den diese dankend annahm. Pansy hing sich bei Draco ein und die beiden Paare verließen den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung des Quartiers ihres Hauslehrers.

Als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, wurde Draco immer mulmiger zumute. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Blick, den sich Millicent und Pansy im Gemeinschaftsraum zugeworfen hatten, überhaupt nicht. Offenbar wussten sie bereits, wie diese Wette ausgehen würde, und sie freuten sich anscheinend diebisch darüber.

Sie kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, als Blaise plötzlich mitten im Gang stehen blieb, sich an die Wand drückte und um die Ecke lugte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, dann winkte er Draco zu sich. Langsam ging der blonde Slytherin auf ihn zu und beugte sich ebenfalls um die Ecke. Hinter sich spürte er, wie sich Millicent über seinen Rücken beugte. Pansy hockte vor ihm. Gespannt starrten sie auf eine Statue, von der sie wussten, dass sie Professor Snapes Räume bewachte.

Volle fünf Minuten passierte überhaupt nichts und Draco fühlte sich schon äußerst siegessicher, als er plötzlich verhaltene Schritte vernahm. Auch seine Begleiter hörten es und drückten sich vorsichtshalber tiefer in die Schatten. Und dann erschien eine vermummte Gestalt, die erst zweimal kurz, dann dreimal lang an der Statue klopfte, ehe sie sich an die Wand lehnte und wartete. Das Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, doch es handelte sich definitiv nicht um Professor Snape.

Das Knirschen von Stein auf Stein signalisierte den vier verborgenen Personen, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. Licht drang in den dunklen Gang, beleuchtete die wartende Figur neben der Tür ein wenig. Dann erschien Professor Snape in der Tür und sah sich kurz um, ehe er in den Gang trat und die Person neben seinem Eingang anlächelte.

Beinahe hätte Draco sich verschluckt. Snape _lächelte_! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Der Tränkemeister lächelte _nie_!

"Du bist spät", drang da die leise Stimme ihres Lehrers zu ihnen, als er mit der anderen Hand die Kapuze der unbekannten Person lüpfte und auf dessen Schultern fallen ließ. Draco konnte gerade noch ein entsetztes Keuchen unterdrücken, als er ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erkannte.

"Du hast mich wohl vermisst", scherzte dieser gerade und schob sich ein wenig näher an den Tränkemeister heran. Der umfasste das Gesicht des Werwolfs mit seinen Händen, neigte seinen Kopf und flüsterte: "Natürlich." Dann senkten sich seine Lippen auf die des ehemaligen Gryffindors, eroberten seinen Mund mit einer Leidenschaft, von der Draco niemals gedacht hätte, dass Severus Snape sie besaß.

Als plötzlich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen an sein Ohr drang und Lupin seine Hände über Snapes Rücken gleiten ließ, schloss Draco die Augen und trat langsam und so lautlos wie möglich ein paar Schritte zurück. Schließlich sank er gegen die Wand und glitt an ihr hinab, während er sich mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht fuhr. Erst, als er eine Person vor sich wahr nahm, sah er auf.

Blaise grinste auf ihn hinab, flankiert von zwei ebenso breit grinsenden Mädchen. Draco stöhnte unterdrückt. "Tja, Draco-Schatz", säuselte Pansy und hockte sich vor den geplätteten Slytherin. "Mach dich bereit für deinen Knutschmarathon mit Gryffindors Goldjungen. Keine Bange, heute musst du nicht mehr ran." Damit tätschelte sie ihm den Arm und erhob sich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Häufchen Elend gingen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, während Draco benommen dort sitzen blieb, wo er war.

Oh Gott. Das würde eine peinliche Angelegenheit werden. Er kannte Blaise, der würde die Wettschuld sicherlich nicht an einem ruhigen Örtchen stattfinden lassen.

Erneut stöhnte Draco auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er sich wünschte, nie geboren worden zu sein, um sich diese Schande, die ihm jetzt bevor stand, zu ersparen.

* * *

_[Gryffindorturm, Gemeinschaftsraum, Freitag Abend]_

Harry wusste wirklich nicht, wieso er nicht schon vor einer Stunde in seinen Schlafsaal verschwunden war. Dann wäre ihm sicherlich diese Zaubererform von "Wahrheit oder Wagnis" erspart geblieben. Aber nein, er war geblieben und saß nun in einem Kreis auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes, umgeben von all seinen Zimmerkameraden, dem Rest seines Jahrganges und einigen Leuten aus dem Jahrgang unter ihnen, darunter Ginny und Colin.

Anlass für dieses Zusammentreffen war der 18. Geburtstag von Alicia Spinnet, die ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts absolvierte. Doch die Schüler aus dem siebten Jahr hatten sich nach dem offiziellen Teil an einen geheimen Ort verzogen, um dort den Geburtstag gebührend zu feiern. Dennoch hielt es die zurückgelassenen Partygäste nicht davon ab, weiter zu feiern, noch ein paar Flaschen Butterbier in sich hinein zu kippen und irgendwelche sinnlosen Partyspiele zu spielen.

Wie sie ausgerechnet auf "Wahrheit oder Wagnis" gekommen waren, konnte Harry nicht so genau sagen. Genauso wenig wusste er, wer auf die heldenhafte Idee gekommen war, das ganze mit Zauberermitteln aufzupeppen. Ihm war noch immer schleierhaft, wo die Phiole mit Veritaserum hergekommen war, die zu Beginn des Spiels in eine Schüssel mit Punch gekippt worden war, aus der diejenigen, die "Wahrheit" wählten, ein Glas trinken mussten. Das Serum hielt durch die Verdünnung etwa zwei Minuten an, ließ dem "Opfer" also keine Möglichkeit, sich irgend etwas auszudenken.

Doch diejenigen, die "Wagnis" wählten, waren sogar noch ärmer dran, fand zumindest Harry. Sobald nämlich jemand diese Option wählte, wurde ein Zauber über ihn ausgesprochen, der ihm das Wort "Langweiler" in neongrün auf die Stirn hexte, wenn er sich nicht an die Abmachung hielt. Das Dumme war, dass dieser Zauber ausgesprochen wurde, ehe das "Opfer" wusste, was genau es tun sollte. Um nicht mit der Schande herumlaufen zu müssen, das Wort "Langweiler" auf der Stirn zu haben, fügten sich die meisten Leute in ihr Schicksal.

Harry war wirklich froh, dass die Flasche, die in der Mitte lag und gedreht wurde, um das nächste Opfer zu bestimmen, noch kein einziges Mal auf ihn gezeigt hatte. Gerade drehte Neville die Flasche, nachdem er jedem mit hochroten Wangen gestanden hatte, wie oft in der Woche er feuchte Träume hatte.

Harry war das Gewässer, in das sie langsam drifteten, alles andere als geheuer. Die Fragen wurden langsam persönlich und die Aufgaben, die es zu erledigen galt, immer gewagter. Ob es auffiel, wenn er sich jetzt erhob und heimlich, still und leise in seinem Schlafsaal verschwand?

"Ginny!", rief in diesem Moment Hermine, die Spielleiterin. Das rothaarige Mädchen sah sich leicht lächelnd um und wartete auf die obligatorische Frage, die Hermine auch sofort stellte: "Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

Das Mädchen überlegte kurz, ehe sie sagte: "Wahrheit."

Hermine nahm eine kleine Kelle, schüttete etwas von dem Punsch in einen Becher und reichte ihn durch, bis er bei Ginny ankam und diese den Inhalt in einem Zug leerte. Nachdem dies getan war, sah sie Neville erwartungsvoll an, der noch einen Moment zu überlegen schien, ehe er leicht errötend fragte: "Welches ist deine schmutzigste Phantasie?"

Sofort ertönte zustimmendes Gepfeife, während Ginny vor Verlegenheit und Ron vor Empörung rot anlief, doch Hermines Arm hielt ihn zurück. Sie schien recht interessiert zu sein.

Ginny räusperte sich, warf dann einen scheuen Blick in Harrys Richtung und murmelte verlegen: "Meine schmutzigste Phantasie? Also... ich möchte einmal sehen, wie sich Harry und Draco Malfoy leidenschaftlich küssen."

Sofort brach der Raum in lautes Gejohle aus, während Seamus dem perplexen Harry auf die Schulter klopfte und Ginny sich hinter ihren Händen versteckte. Harry sah aus, als wäre er von einem Zug überfahren worden. Das waren Informationen, die er wirklich _nicht_ wissen wollte! Wie kam die jüngste Weasley überhaupt auf solch eine Idee? Und warum schien dem Rest der Bande - bis auf Ron, der doch recht blass aussah - diese Idee ebenfalls zu gefallen? Er stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht ebenfalls in seinen Händen.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich die Menge und Ginny war an der Reihe, die Flasche zu drehen. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie bei Seamus Finnegan zum Stehen. Der Ire sah abwartend zu Hermine, die auch sofort "Wahrheit oder Wagnis?" fragte. "Wahrheit!", sagte Seamus ohne zu zögern und nahm den Becher entgegen, der für ihn durchgereicht wurde.

Ginny sah dem Iren dabei zu, wie er den Becher leerte, ehe sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln fragte: "Offenbare uns dein dunkelstes Geheimnis."

Seamus sah Ginny ruhig an, ehe er antwortete: "Ich bin schwul."

Das zog eine drückende Stille nach sich, ehe Hermine langsam ihren Atem entweichen ließ und lächelnd meinte: "Schade, jetzt würde ich zu gerne wissen, auf wen du stehst."

Damit schien die Spannung gebrochen zu sein, denn die Runde begann leise zu lachen und Seamus aufmunternde Blicke zu schenken. Der Ire lächelte erleichtert und griff dann zu der Flasche, um sie zu drehen.

Nach diesem äußerst aufschlussreichen Geständnis war Colin an der Reihe, der sich für "Wagnis" entschied und die Aufgabe bekam, einen erotischen Schnappschuss zu machen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Er hatte jedoch eine Frist von einer Woche und sollte sich das Motiv sehr gut aussuchen, denn wenigstens zwei Drittel der Anwesenden mussten das Foto gut finden.

Nach Colin nahmen noch einige andere "Wagnis" und mussten ihre Angebetete küssen, jemandem die Füße massieren oder andere peinliche Dinge tun. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, in der Harry noch immer kein einziges Mal an der Reihe gewesen war und er die vage Hoffnung hatte, ungeschoren davon zu kommen, zeigte die Flasche erneut auf Seamus. Auch diesmal nahm der Ire "Wahrheit". Hermine, die gedreht hatte, lächelte Seamus aufmunternd an und fragte, sobald der Ire den Becher geleert hatte: "Wer ist dein heimlicher Schwarm?"

Sofort trat eine erwartungsvolle Stille ein, während der alle auf Seamus blickten. Der Ire lächelte leicht und erwiderte: "Professor Snape, aber der ist vergeben."

Sofort brach im Raum aufgeregtes Flüstern aus. Offenbar waren sich die Anwesenden nicht einig, was sie schockierender fanden: das Seamus auf Professor Snape stand, das Professor Snape vergeben war, oder das Seamus wusste, dass Professor Snape vergeben war. Alle drei Möglichkeiten lagen gleich auf, und als Hermine die Hand hob, um Ruhe zu schaffen, schüttelte Seamus lachend den Kopf und beugte sich vor, um die Flasche zu drehen.

Harry, der gedanklich gerade damit beschäftigt war, wie er wohl am unauffälligsten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwinden konnte, wurde sich erst seiner Umgebung gewahr, als Hermine rief: "Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Harry?"

Entsetzt starrte er erst Hermine, dann die Flasche und dann den Rest an, die ihn alle angrinsten. Harry stöhnte innerlich. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wahrheit oder Wagnis? Was war schlimmer? Nun, wenn er Wagnis wählte, konnte ihn Seamus etwas wirklich peinliches tun lassen. Aber andererseits konnte Seamus ihn, wenn er "Wahrheit" wählte, mit einer wirklich persönlichen Frage konfrontieren.

"Wagnis", sagte Harry deutlich, bereute seine Entscheidung aber sofort, als er das seltsame Glitzern in Seamus' Augen sah. Hermine kam auf ihn zu, zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn an Harrys Stirn. Nachdem sie ein paar Worte gemurmelt hatte, lächelte sie ihn an und setzte sich wieder. Mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl im Bauch sah Harry zu Seamus, der ihn schräg angrinste.

"Also, Harry", begann der Ire in seinem breiten Akzent, "nachdem du den ganzen Abend noch nicht einmal zum Zuge gekommen bist, möchte ich etwas Besonderes verlangen. Etwas, was unsere Ginny sicherlich sehr glücklich machen wird."

Während Harry den Iren nur verwirrt ansah, brachen die restlichen Anwesenden in tosenden Applaus aus. Und dann dämmerte Harry, was genau Ginnys Wunsch war. Sofort wurde Harry leichenblass, ehe er fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, Seamus, bitte nicht!"

Der Ire grinste jedoch noch breiter. "Oh doch, mein lieber Harry. Ich verlange von dir, dass du Draco Malfoy in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Zungenkuss gibst, aber einen richtigen, mit Pfeffer dahinter."

Harry spürte, wie ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, während er nur verschwommen das Gejohle der anderen mitbekam. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wo war er denn hier nur hinein geraten? Hätte er doch besser "Wahrheit" wählen sollen?

Innerlich stöhnte Harry, als ihm klar wurde, dass er dann vermutlich eine ebenso peinliche Erfahrung gemacht hätte. Denn bei seinem Glück wäre sicherlich heraus gekommen, dass es Harry im Grunde seines Herzens gar nichts ausmachte, seinen Rivalen zu küssen.

* * *

_[Große Halle, Samstag Morgen, Frühstück]_

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass Harry sonderlich großen Appetit besaß. Ziemlich lustlos stocherte er in seinem Rührei mit Schinken herum, während er abwechselnd zu seinen gestrigen Spielkumpanen und einem gewissen blonden Slytherin hinüber sah. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung schien auch Draco Malfoy an diesem Morgen keinen sonderlich großen Hunger zu haben. Der andere Junge sah, um genau zu sein, sogar noch blasser aus als sonst. Besorgt runzelte Harry die Stirn.

Draco hatte allen Grund, nervös zu sein, denn er wusste noch immer nicht, wann genau Blaise gedachte, seine Wettschuld einzutreiben. Und so, wie er den anderen Jungen kannte, würde es für Draco extrem erniedrigend werden. Fügte man Pansy und Millicent noch dazu, so war sich Draco ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nach dieser Sache nie wieder irgendwo blicken lassen konnte. Wem würde da nicht der Appetit vergehen? Vorsichtig hob Draco seinen Blick, um seine Nemesis am Gryffindortisch zu suchen. Da saß er und lauschte seiner Muggelfreundin. Plötzlich hielt Draco den Atem an. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder war das Panik auf Harrys Gesicht?

Es war Panik, die Draco auf Harrys Gesicht sah. Nun, wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Hermine hatte ihm soeben mitgeteilt, dass die gestrigen Spielteilnehmer beschlossen hatten, Harry solle sein "Wagnis" jetzt einlösen. Hier, mitten in der Großen Halle, vor hunderten von ahnungslosen Zuschauern. Harry stöhnte und sah zum Slytherintisch hinüber, wo er den Blondschopf im Gespräch mit Zabini, Bulstrode und Parkinson entdeckte. Doch Draco schien absolut nicht glücklich zu sein. Er schien vielmehr grün im Gesicht zu werden. Ob Draco in Ordnung war?

Nein, Draco war absolut nicht in Ordnung, denn Blaise hatte ihm soeben mitgeteilt, dass er seine Wettschuld jetzt einlösen sollte. Draco sah den anderen Jungen entsetzt an. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Blaise!", zischte er, doch das Grinsen in dessen Gesicht ließ Dracos Herz in die Hose sinken. Pansy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Du schaffst das schon, Draco. Immerhin ist es doch das, was du seit einer ganzen Weile bereits tun willst, nicht wahr?"

Draco warf seiner besten Freundin - _Falsch_ , korrigierte er sich in seinem Kopf, _meine ehemals beste Freundin_ \- einen mörderischen Blick zu, ehe er abrupt aufstand und mit einem letzten tödlichen Blick über seine Schulter seinen Weg zum Gryffindortisch einschlug. Durch diesen letzten Blick entging ihm, dass Harry sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte und nun gesenkten Hauptes auf den Slytherintisch zu eilte.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit und der Mathematik, bis sie sich in der Mitte begegnen würden. Da jedoch keiner der beiden "Verlierer" wirklich auf seinen Weg achtete, erschraken beide Jungen, als sie direkt vor der Tür, die in die Große Halle führte, gegeneinander prallten. Sofort sah Draco auf und wollte den Schuldigen schon anschnauzen, als er erkannte, mit wem er da zusammen gestoßen war. Sofort bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals und er sah unsicher zum Slytherintisch zurück.

Harry erging es ähnlich. Sobald er erkannt hatte, mit wem er da zusammen gestoßen war, drehte er sich zu seinen Hauskameraden um, die ihn allesamt angrinsten und dann eindeutige Gesten machten, dass sich Harry endlich trauen solle. Harry seufzte, wandte sich wieder dem anderen Jungen zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Sofort ruckte Dracos Kopf wieder zu Harry zurück, ehe sein Blick langsam zu der Hand auf seinem Arm glitt. Er schluckte noch einmal, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu Harrys Gesicht hob und ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue ansah.

Harry leckte sich nervös über die trockenen Lippen, ehe er unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und murmelte: "Also, ich... äh... das heißt, ich wollte... ich meine, ich soll..."

Harry brach kopfschüttelnd ab, als er sich sicher war, dass er nicht in Worte kleiden konnte, was er im Begriff war zu tun. Draco sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Neugierde an, ehe er ebenfalls den Mund öffnete: "Potter, ich... ich werde... also, das heißt, Zabini und ich, wir haben..."

Auch er brach ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass er doch allen Ernstes stotterte. Sofort rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er war ein Malfoy, Malfoys waren nicht unsicher. Sie nahmen sich, was sie wollten, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Und sie bezahlten verdammt noch mal ohne zu murren ihre Wettschulden! Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf beugte sich Draco vor, wurde jedoch überrascht, als er auf halbem Wege Harrys Lippen begegnete. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf.

Harry hatte schließlich seinen Gryffindormut ausgepackt, seine Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf nach vorn geneigt, um Draco zu küssen. Umso überraschter war er, als seine Lippen viel eher als erwartet auf ein weiches Lippenpaar trafen. Auch er riss die Augen auf und starrte in Dracos unglaublich graue Augen.

Einen Moment lang taten sie gar nichts, berührten sich ihre Lippen ohne jegliches Gefühl. Doch dann schien etwas mit ihnen zu passieren. Langsam traten sie einen Schritt aufeinander zu, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. Ohne, dass er wusste warum, schlang Draco einen Arm um Harrys Taille, während dessen rechte Hand ihren Weg in Dracos Haar fand. Ihre Lippen pressten sich stärker aufeinander, bis Draco sich schließlich an Blaises Worte erinnerte und seine Lippen langsam öffnete.

Harry presste sich enger an den warmen Körper, als er spürte, wie sich Dracos Lippen unter seinen teilten. Langsam öffnete er seine eigenen und stieß mit seiner Zungenspitze neckend an Dracos Unterlippe. Der stöhnte leise in Harrys Mund und begegnete mit seiner Zunge Harrys. Als sie sich das erste Mal berührten, schien es beiden Jungen, als würde in ihren Körpern ein Feuerwerk explodieren.

Jetzt stöhnten beide Jungen, als Harry seine Arme um Dracos Nacken schlang und Dracos anderer Arm sich ebenfalls um Harrys Taille legte. Dracos Zunge drängte sich zwischen Harrys geöffnete Lippen, eroberte dessen Mund. Harry kapitulierte freudig und hieß den Eindringling willkommen, neckte ihn sanft, umschmeichelte ihn und drängte ihn schließlich zurück, um selbst mit seinem Beutezug zu beginnen.

Erst ein grelles Blitzlicht riss die beiden Jungen auseinander. Erschrocken fuhren sie zurück und sahen sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihre Atem gingen schnell und abgehackt, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, während ihre Pupillen geweitet und ihre Hosen etwas zu eng geworden waren. Wie in Trance wandte Harry seinen Kopf und sah einen grinsenden Colin Creevey an, der mit seiner Kamera winkte und erfreut rief: "Wagnis erfüllt!" Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Gryffindortisch zu, die alle vollkommen erstarrt auf das Paar an der Tür blickten.

Und erst da wurde den beiden Jungen bewusst, dass es in der Großen Halle totenstill geworden war. Langsam sahen sie sich um, erblickten nur erstaunte oder fassungslose Gesichter. Als sie ihre Blicke genug hatten schweifen lassen, sahen sie sich wieder an, wortlos, unsicher, emotional aufgewühlt.

Plötzlich brach um sie herum das reinste Chaos aus, als tosender Applaus aufbrandete, gepaart mit lauten Pfiffen und Gejohle. Beide Jungen erhielten kameradschaftliche Schläge auf den Rücken, während sie sich noch immer wortlos ansahen.

Unterdessen hatten Blaise Zabini am Slytherintisch und Hermine Granger am Gryffindortisch zwei identische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ehe sie sich einen wissenden Blick zuwarfen und dann einander zu nickten, ehe sie sich erhoben und zu den beiden Jungen hinüber gingen.

* * *

_[Zehn Jahre später, im Muggelteil Londons]_

Mit einem Ächzen stellte Harry Potter den schweren Karton auf den Boden im Wohnzimmer und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Karton nieder und öffnete ihn. Zum Vorschein kam eine Unmenge an Büchern und Pergamentrollen. Erneut stöhnte er auf, ehe er sich durch das Chaos wühlte und den Karton systematisch entleerte.

Er wusste nicht genau wann, doch irgendwann hörte er, wie die Haustür aufging und Schritte durch den Flur hallten. Schließlich erschien Draco Malfoy im Türrahmen. Harry sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Hi", grüßte er den jungen Mann kurz und wandte sich wieder seiner Tätigkeit zu. Draco beobachtete ihn einen Moment, ehe er sich die Schuhe abstreifte und über den weichen Teppich zu seinem Partner ging.

Bei Harry angekommen, ließ er sich hinter ihn auf die Knie sinken, legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter und raunte in sein Ohr: "Was machst du da?"

Harry seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten an Dracos Brust sinken. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen, als Draco damit begann, Harrys Halsbeuge zu küssen. "Ich dachte mir, dass ich die letzten Kartons ausräume. Immerhin wohnen wir jetzt schon fast ein Jahr hier", murmelte er und stöhnte leicht, als Dracos Zähne sich spielerisch in sein Ohrläppchen gruben.

Draco lehnte sich zurück und sah seinen Geliebten von der Seite an. "Und hast du was Interessantes gefunden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich wieder über den Karton. "Bisher nicht. Nur alte Dokumente, Fotoalben aus Hogwarts. Ein Haufen Kram, der wahrscheinlich auf dem Dachboden verstauben wird."

Draco grinste und setzte sich neben Harry, griff nach einem besonders verstaubt aussehendem Wälzer und pustete ihn ab. Sofort umgab sie eine Staubwolke und sie mussten husten. "Danke für deine Hilfe, Draco", meinte Harry in einem liebevoll spöttischen Tonfall und tastete blind in dem Karton herum. Plötzlich strichen seine Finger über ein Foto. Langsam hob er es an und blinzelte mehrmals, damit sich seine Augen von dem Staub befreiten. Als er schließlich erkennen konnte, was es war, färbten sich seine Wangen rot, doch ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Sieh mal", murmelte er und hielt Draco das Foto hin. Draco lehnte sich ein Stück zu Harry und sah auf die Fotografie hinab. Sofort färbten sich auch seine Wangen rot, als er das sich leidenschaftlich küssende Paar auf dem Foto erkannte. Seine Lippen teilten sich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln, ehe er sich zu Harry umdrehte und ihm eine schwarze Locke aus der Stirn strich. "Damals hat alles angefangen, nicht wahr?"

"Kann man wohl sagen", grinste Harry und sah Draco in die Augen. Langsam entfaltete er seine Beine aus dem Schneidersitz, rutschte auf seinen Knien zu ihm und lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Partners. "Und ich muss sagen, ich bereue keinen einzigen Tag davon. Du bist ein fabelhafter Küsser."

"Ein fabelhafter Küsser, hm?", murmelte Draco und strich mit seinen Lippen neckend über Harrys. Der seufzte und schloss die Augen, als Draco auch schon weiter sprach: "Du meinst neben meinen fabelhaften Weinkenntnissen, meinem exzellenten Gedächtnis und meinen unglaublichen Fähigkeiten im Bett?"

Das brachte Harry zum lachen. Langsam glitt Dracos Hand in Harrys Nacken und zog ihn an sich, presste seinen Mund auf Harrys, schob seine Zunge zwischen die mehr als willig geöffneten Lippen und eroberte zum ungezählten Male das bekannte und doch fremde Territorium. Harry stöhnte, schob sich noch ein Stück an Draco heran und löste den Kuss schließlich, beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn und flüsterte dann mit heißem Atem in dessen Ohr: "Ich bestehe auf eine Demonstration."

Draco grinste, erhob sich und zog Harry mit sich hoch. "Nun, wie könnte ich dir jemals einen Wunsch abschlagen?" Und damit zog er seinen Partner mit sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.


End file.
